


Overtime

by ritsuko



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Co-workers, Come Swallowing, Disabled Character, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jack is kind of a dick that needs to watch his mouth, Late at Night, Locker Room, M/M, Nudity, Secrets, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Thompson has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

He can't even remember how long it had been going on. Maybe he'd been a little too overbearing, too much of an aggressive jerk, calling the other man Susan. It was a defensive tactic he'd always had; belittle everyone around you to make yourself look better. Never let them see the holes in your armor. 

Let them think you're perfect.

Then one night he's in the locker room, rounding the corner to see the other man changing. It's already been a late night with a depressingly stressful case load, and he'd told Sousa to make some coffee.

Which explains Daniel, buck ass naked from the waist down mopping at the front of his sodden boxers and trousers. His legs are splayed, one over each side of the bench in front of the lockers, coffee stained fabric in front of him. 

The first thing that Jack notices was the prosthetic that constitutes most of the brunette's leg. It's like a real leg in shape only; from the ankle to the top where it connects to the stump of his leg was a silvery color. The metal reminds him of some knight's armor.

His gaze travels further up and he swallowed, the pale pinkness of Sousa's cock laying against the bench like it's nothing. It's different than his own, wrapped all up foreskin with just a hint of his glans peeking out. Jack swallows at the sight. Even soft, Daniel is pretty impressive in that department.

"You see something you like?" Sousa's voice permeates his senses like a whip-crack, and Jack's head snaps up to see the other man staring blankly at him.

He didn't mean to stare, and a faint blush tinges his cheeks. He hates himself for it.

"Just wondering where the damn coffee was, Susan."

There's a flash of something in Sousa's eyes, and the muscle in his cheek twitches as he exhales softly out his nose. Jack can tell he's keeping his face completely neutral, but he's pissed. He'd have to be, as many jabs as he gives the guy.

"Well, I'm not going to make you coffee pants-less, regardless of if anyone's here or not. You're gonna have to wait a couple minutes until I'm finished with this." One hand motions down to the stained garments, but it just draws his eyes back to the length between his legs.

Jack can't look away, what the fuck is wrong with him? It's been too long, his own sexuality tamped down and buried so he can't be put into an awkward situation. He's been on the straight and narrow since the offer to join the SSR, hasn't done anything to implicate himself.

His tongue darts out, to moisten his lips before he can think about it, the visual of that perfect cock in his mouth. It wasn't like he'd be doing Sousa a disservice; the guy probably had loads of sexual frustration not having a leg and all. Mentally, he cursed himself; now THAT was assholish.

It twitches under his scrutiny, and Jack's breath hitches. His eyes dart up to find dark chocolate eyes boring into his own. The air crackles a moment between them, tension thick in the air.

Jack wants to run, laugh it off, call Sousa a freak or a fairy, but the words cloy in his throat. Because they're words for him, not Sousa. It's not like he's ever caught him checking him out.

He is the one with the secret; Sousa is probably the only man in the SSR with the balls to wear his heart on his sleeve.

His Adam's apple works up and down as he finally gathers the nerve to swallow, that gaze unwavering. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sousa spread his legs a little wider on the bench, his cock starting to perk up slightly.

It's an invitation, a challenge. It is dangerous. That's all it takes, and the blood is rushing from Jack's head to his groin.

Sousa breaks eye contact to pointedly look at the front of Thompson's pants, and the scrutiny only makes him harder. When he looks back up at Jack, one eyebrow is raised, an unspoken dare plain in his eyes. It makes Jack shiver.

This isn't right, he shouldn't do this. Years of Catholic school and schoolyard rough housing, as well as the rough conformity of the military screamed against what is being offered.

Still, he takes a step forward, swallowing harshly. Then another. Then, he is looming over Sousa, and those chocolatey eyes gaze defiantly up at him. He drops to his knees, about a foot of bench and the rumpled pants and boxers between them. He's close enough he can smell Sousa's woodsy aftershave, as well as the coffee between them. Without thinking, he knocks the clothes to the floor leaving nothing between the two of them.

Sousa's cock is jutting out even more between his shirt tails, flushed red, the foreskin slightly inched back for the mushroom head peeking out. It's shiny and slippery looking, and for a moment, Jack can't help but wonder what it's going to taste like.

He's never blown a guy before, but he knows what he himself likes. The only difference is his circumcised cock doesn't have that fascinating bit of skin. He licks his lips again, and Sousa chuckles over him.

Startled, he jerks back, staring up into Sousa's eyes, worried for the beratement, to be told what a sick freak he is, how he's a shame to society. But he gets none of that, the other man just scoots closer to the edge of the bench, right leg scraping awkwardly along, so he has to rearrange it a little when he's where he wants to be. His legs are wide open, cock dipping slightly, pulled down by the weight of his lightly haired balls. 

He needs to do this. For himself, to let himself let go. Especially when Sousa is pretty much challenging him to. He swallows.

Sousa had never before seemed like someone who would ever think about something like this, would ever want the company of another man. Jack had always thought that Daniel followed Carter around like a little lost puppy, desperate for attention.

Yet, here they are. Could that have just been a game?

But it is still too surreal, too daunting, the thought that Sousa might be hard for him.

"Pull your dick out." 

Jack's eyes widen at the demand. Unsure, he scans Daniel's face as if he hasn't heard him right, but the other man is watching him expectantly.

"Well, go on. I'm not a free peep show. It's only fair."

The blonde stops breathing for a moment. There is something heady and addictive in Sousa's tone, the knowledge that the other man might call the shots makes it seem a little less intimidating, that just because he secretly wants it, someone else giving the orders makes him a little less queer.

His hand finds his button, undid it, and zips down his fly without hesitation. His boxers tent out past the opening, cock straining against the fabric. Just based on the feel of it kissing the air, he knows he's leaking, pre-cum sticking the head of his cock to the soft cotton. Eyes on Sousa, he pulls it out. 

Jack's cock is impressive, a little bit longer than Sousa's, but then the brunette's was thicker. It twitches when it hits the air, and he hears Sousa give a low whistle. For a moment, he thinks that the other man is mocking him, but searching that face, Sousa only looks at him with a something like admiration. His pink tongue darts out, a mirror of Jack's earlier looks, and places his hands behind his body, back arched and displaying his cock so it's just inches from his face.

Time stops. Jack stares at that glistening tip and wonders if he's back at his desk, fallen asleep because Sousa took too long to get the damn coffee-

"Hurry up. Suck me." Sousa demands, voice breathy. Just the sound of his voice is enough to make Jack's cock jerk upwards. The tone is enough to make him brave, and he leans forward, breath ghosting over Sousa's cock. It twitches, smacking against his lip and leaving a sticky smear of pre-cum on his bottom lip. Sousa's eyes go dark, pupils blown and hungry. He leana forward, resting his cock on Jack's lips. The blonde flicks his tongue out experimentally, and laps at the slit, earning a groan. "Come on, Thompson, we don't have all night."

True. 

It's easier than he thinks to open his mouth wide enough for the other man, slick head popping in more naturally than he would have ever known. He knows from being on the recieving end to loll his tongue out over his bottom teeth, to wrap his top lip protectively over those teeth as well. Sousa's cock tastes better than he had expected, clean as if he had just showered instead of sitting and sweating behind a desk all day. He flicks his tongue around, exploring as those dark eyes watch him still daring and insistent. He brings his right hand up to wrap around the base of Sousa's shaft, and the other man grunts lowly, a delicious sound. Moving forward, he sucks down as much of the other man's length as he can before feeling like he is going to gag. Pulling off, he repeats the motion, bobbing up and down, jacking the flesh that he couldn't get into his mouth with his hand. His other reaches down, and he starts to stroke himself in the same tempo of his sucking.

Sousa's breaths are coming in sharp little bursts now, thighs twitching around the sides of his head. He reaches a hand out, threading his fingers through the hair on the back of the blonde's head, and Jack can't help but moan deep in his throat, the reverberations trembling through Sousa's cock. He has less than a second to realize that telltale clench of the other man's balls, and then Sousa is shooting down his throat, salty and hot and satisfying. 

Even as he's drinking down the other man's come, he keeps jerking himself until orgasm bubbles deep in his gut. He comes with Sousa's cock softening in his mouth.

There's a breathless moment, still lulled by the satisfaction of afterglow until Jack realizes exactly what has conspired, what he has done. Cautiously, he looks up at Sousa, only to find the other man staring down at him, satisfied and triumphant.

Shit.

Susan has something on him.

"That's a good look on you, Thompson." There's no malice in the words, but no warmth either. Jack can feel his face flushing, and knows that he needs to get the fuck out of here. Right now.

It feels like time stops as he backs up, the brunette's cock sliding out of his mouth with a slick sound. Almost mechanically, he rises, turns and rounds the corner to the toilets. He cleans himself up, thanks God he doesn't have come stains on the front of his pants, and leaves. 

Back at his desk, he tries to focus, tries to cool down.

Sousa wouldn't tell anyone would he?

And if he did, would anyone believe him?

It seems like hours later when Sousa finally reappears, walking jerkily on his crutch, pants looking slightly damp, but otherwise without a trace of coffee stains. In his hand is a piping hot cup of coffee. Jack pretends to read a report as the other man comes right up to his desk and sets the mug down. Furtively, Jack glances upwards, freezing when he notices the look in Sousa's eyes.

Hunger.

"Thanks." Jack hastily looks away, picking the mug up and bringing it to his lips. It's creamy, a little sweet. He knows exactly how to make a good cup of Joe.

"Just the way you like it," Sousa murmurs, "Extra cream."

It's all Jack can do not to spit the drink. Even as Sousa hobbles away, back to his own paperwork, Jack curses himself for the wood he's now sporting under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR!](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did. (I thrive on them. :3 )


End file.
